Talk:New words/big list o' shit
Bevanananastani Corpus Nouns Proper Nouns bevanawayanastan (or ba’an) Bevanawayanastan } nihon Japan duushbago Naziland ju(u) Jew(s/ish)/Yiddish/Hebrew juu・kira・masta Hitler *deity juu・kira Nazi zaion isreal jiizusu Jesus *deity han China weirufu amerifagland moransu americans niga nigger/Africa/African/black noorusu Scandinavians/Vikings gaifagu French epikufeiru the dutch boifagu greek kopipasta Italian (hirage)tiisu England (and the rest of Britain) agetiisu Wales bagupaipo Scotland tiibogo Ireland tii English (people) kafuriku・fagu Irish (ppl) jonii・depu Johnny Depp! *deity aibiiria Spain/Portugal oirufagu sandniggers hoori・rando arabia hoori・shiti Jerusalem seitan・shiti Mecca airo・waif・meika Mohammed *deity oodoweirufu/raioto south America duragumaeka south American tamararish Atlantis * the lost capital – old ba’an (whar teh godz liv) faku Belgium kanto France suwitzu Switzerland kuroku・meika Swiss ozumoweirufu Canada oostria Australia bogan Australian dunjinmaasta Austria joosefefuritzu Austrian dunjin・maasta・furitzuru Joseph Fritzl *deity vodoka Soviet Union/CCCP / vodka komyunista Russians surantaido chinese (or any shitty azns) zeegurush korea kekeke Koreans nyuukuriia・dikuteesta kim jong il fashist・pigu George bush eidzu Africa shiifu・boi・reepa the pope boi・reepa bishop/cardinal shiipu・reepa New Zealander/Walsh (welsh) epikufeiru・kanto Belgium rinikusu Linux seitaan Apple/Mac/Greenpeace/Blizzard/Terrorist org’s kurash Windows iiyuu Europe orutimo・fagu Europeans maikeru・jakuson Michael Jackson *deity Directions, etc oodo south ozumo north stashzu east siipii west tiiji up/upper muufu down/lower nyuu left koko right hazai forward voshta backward vonma centre arigii back/rear tooga front Place Nouns roshta place toshva city dokuta house enjimishiroshta kitchen mihiro kitchen (OMGWTFMULTIPLEWORDSFORONETHING) hoyowa brothel gaheto slave area massai palace daiski complex Medical/body Nouns pinish PENISh surato VAGINA gootsii arse jitief tit poosto tits ni’pon nipple ni’pori nipples inaato a testicle iname testicles skutari scrotum resii body kooru arm ovnodo hand ovram leg pus foot shoko head parum face aiz eye sedai eyes veiron eyelash taa eyelid amyurin eyebrow syu iris shwa white (of the eye) seven pupil juuni nose bado ear bame ears bovai mouth i’to tooth i’teme teeth eoi hair shokoi head hair resoi body hair dojoi facial hair biiyo underarm hair feroi chest hair badoi pubic hair Animal Nouns mo dog raioma lion shush fish kapitorist pig gojira Godzilla (Non-animal) Food Nouns pan bread fiirii alcohol voda vodka iruminati cake kuun cornflake nigameron watermelon People Nouns enjin person airo loli “paironsu” zasai soldier enjimishi woman kokusaka (one’s) wife enijka concubine asashin assassin ferufago traitor/enemy spy/foreigner-who-asks-too-many-questions ubufefago foreigner-who-asks-too-many-questions feerii slave ontishime lower class rozatora merchant class teshima upper class kisubantaa sub general (lit. sub general? (open to change)) subantaa general kashana imperial guard (lit. sword guard) shana guard/police kapitan captain kommanda commander kommandante colonel dasu sir (note: all army officers are knighted, as well as people who meet the criteria) farajii company oshonga battalion marashi army sijon minister sabinsijon prime minister (sabin prime) kansaa smoker nigera thief Family Nouns shm mum naam mother shn dad saifa father shnshm parents ikaru child hais girl yoyi boy osui sister retai little sister awai older sister sense brother anoi little brother biita older brother sofi female cousin hofi male cousin eeva auntie diva uncle nyaa niece nyuu nephew oru- great- (/grand-) -han half- (eg half-sister, etc.) -akin - in law (relation by marriage – rather than blood) araiv 2nd cousin or beyond male weif 2nd cousin or beyond female Paraphilia Nouns aro perversion winraro lolicom feiraro shoutacom romaro wincest nigaro cross-dressing jenbendaro transsexuals sukataro scat ratinaro vomit nerusaro enemas penagaro golden showers saisaro BDSM penaro sadism (incl. guro) hataro masochism taiaro bondage benaro knives and other sharp things noomaro exhibitionism piiparo voyeurism kuaro necrophilia mataro zoophilia weiraro sheep bevaro rape fantasies andaro homosexuality Government Nouns redoteipi bureaucracy majista civil servant majista・redoteipi bureaucrat majista・ofishiorum head of the civil servants Imperial Nouns taisho emperor eru・purezudente misc. title jehova God/the divine being biigu・mofo conqueror of the world kojmokureeta lord of the universe ara divine creator baziriosu king - bevanananastanyabaziriosu (king of bevanananastan), oostriayabaziriosu (king of australia), wuyabaziriosu (king of the moon), shiyabaziriosu (king of the sun), torayabaziriosu (king of the sky), ayabaziriosu (king of the earth), riiyabaziriosu (king of water), fiiyabaziriosu (king of fire) atarakusia misc. title pontifekusu・makusimasu misc. title ra misc. title mushe・gurande misc. title hedu・honsho misc. title soru・invikutasu misc. title aeru vizier winsest regent ooji prince - bevanananastanyaooji (prince of bevanananastan), oostriayaooji (prince of australia), wuyaooji (prince of the moon), shiyaooji (prince of the sun), torayaooji (prince of the sky), ayaooji (prince of the earth), riiyaooji (prince of water), fiiyaooji (prince of fire) pontifekusu misc. title footi・seven misc. title moobi demigod kairon ferryman (of the underworld) asekusu high priest - bevanananastanyaasekusu (high priest of bevanananastan) biigu・kahooniizu misc. title eru・paedo misc. title aka eru・peido misc. title ageta high lord - bevanananastanyaageta (high lord of bevanananastan) geta lord - bevanananastanyageta (lord of bevanananastan) sekusu priest - bevanananastanyasekusu (priest of bevanananastan) pikashu Khoo’s pet name pikapika Khoo’s minor god name pinkokusekusu priest of khoo kukukashu misc. title woorusu misc. title pinkoku misc. title Technology Nouns sono too-old-nai pron n^ woosimo science (Military)Vehicle Nouns stiim train subii boat/ship antakasubii gunship/destroyer? intaa tank inzaa apc mitasubii aircraft carrier mita aircraft imaga submarine Weapons/Fighting Nouns ka blade shashka slash-sword (Cossack sword) nihonka katana (Japanese sword) bendika scimitar (curved sword) wumu LAZOR! (Moon-beam, mother fuckers) mu beam an rifle (nice and simple here (like sword)) anwira bullets (lit. rifle shell) wira shell (as in munitions, based on onomatopoeia) antaka cannon/turret/gun (no lit. trans. here) (onomatopoeia (not perfect, but good enough.)) timitsu artillery Abstract Nouns me apathy shshuunim beauty keika a lie estaburishmento the power kuron time Clothing Nouns pantsu knickers! bokusa underwear saipants g-string kimono kimono Other Nouns shi Sun wu Moon fii Fire rii Water ni Tree he Metal a Earth tora the sky oosu Festival shash (a) slash   Temporal mate/ke now to/mo before mae/em after motofa day before yesterday tofa yesterday kefa today maefa tomorrow emmaefa the day after tomorrow motowi week before last towi last week kewi this week maewi next week emmaewi week after next motojin year before last tojin last year kejin this year maejin next year emmaejin year after next fa (a) day wi (a) week tai (a) month jin (a) year iira (an) era Days of the week shifa Sunday wufa Monday fiifa Tuesday riifa Wednesday nifa Thursday hefa Friday afa Saturday oosufa FESTIVAL DAY /cruise control  kekekefa Korea festival day  benfa Ben festival day  bevanfa Bevan festival day  nihonfa Japan festival day  tiisufa England festival day  kuufa Khoo festival day (every 4 years) Months of the year ontai Jan komtai Feb shotai Mar emetai Apr nototai May deshtai Jun hashtai Jul shintai Aug niketai Sep saajtai Oct saajontai Nov saajkomtai Dec (see also bevanananastani calendar)   Adjectives/AIDS ‘Physical Properties’ Adjectives timotei cute faisa hawt bendi curved pekam fat vominati disgusting sai small fati big imooto young Other Adjectives hajaam Imperial sahi residential saki commercial smki industrial rakuis government nii good bogo bad yaya correct ⌆φuu exhausted/tired (falling intonation) tusashuru trustworthy hiton great sabin prime age lesser (of country/people) hirage greater (of country/people) The Shorter Oxford Book of Interjections imf quite aav rather diim indeed erii verily hinndubu indubitably Verb Modifiers denkides accidentally raafai to the whole thing I challenge thee to a duel on your family’s honour, foul knave.   Colours: faji Colour fajipaka Colourful zukin red yero orange orenji yellow airish green waoi blue kurai violet furai purple purai indigo weeto maroon shitsu brown sutan tan buñ black skin-colour; anyone not white/azn hoaito white skin-colour eijn Asian skin-colour otea cream piishi peach aari pink piri white jii black aruge silver oorai gold waii fuchsia rori aqua homo navy fuega olive shorizo teal toro grey raim lime Verbs Transitive zawaru To attack nakoku To destroy rutu To kill namu To be manju To eat (trans.) kasu To buttsecks (intercourse) kakasu To stab shuupu To charge (eg “to charge one’s lazor”) ugu To receive igu To give pu To do haaru To read haiku To write sakisaku To fellate habiibu To believe itamasu To desire yotsu To intend otusotu To bake siizu To arrest woovu To fail (trans.) shashu To slash (trans.) saetu To praise kiku To kick sendu To climb (trans.) depiku To let down rufusu To drip (trans.) aiu To think uru To see nigu To steal refu To get (GET) stupidu To smoke (trans.) jamau To grow (trans.) dussu To allow ooku To fight (trans.) reipu To surprise sex (trans.) sumu To have uwau To ingest yau To miss (as in to miss a bus) tapu To tap (sexually) ooraitu To have sex with rape (a baby) (trans.) sofru To suck karu To sheave (a sword) Pj Intransitive mou To die munju To eat (intrans.) roruzu To laugh fagu To wheel kimesu To sleep popusu To march (intrans.) feiru To fail (intrans.) epikufeiru To fail without exception ⌆mu To sulk (fumu if u fail at ba’ani) imsu To rise orafu To choke shitu To stand shitupantsu To stand at ease baruzu To drip (intrans.) baaruzu To drop (intrans.) hitotsu To wait sokoru To snide ririru To smile arusu To sit imishu To smoke (intrans.) (as in: the fire smoked) shanku To grow (intrans.) boowu To cry keiku To lie noyu To stop (intrans.) tsinu To row (intrans.) hamzu to forgive (intrans.) mondu to forget (intrans.) faiku to have sex (intans.) Verbs of motion gu To go fapu To come poputu To march (trans.) sooru To fly tasu To run Adjective - morphology ma-ｘ un- ｘ-ne -ness ro-ｘ-ko -ly ｘ-ii -er/more - ｘ-am -est/most - Adjectives joined to word they describe by the particle “ra” – can be done in sequence. Eg ishtazaya timoteira faisara airodo ⌆muchi. cute hot loli is sulking.” Conjunctions ga exclusive and (eg Noun 1 and Noun 2) ja etcetera and (eg Noun 1 and Noun 2) nawa either tsu or manawa neither matsu nor ke but +te still +yuni regrettably +yif fortunately